


Touch Me

by jamismyjam



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamismyjam/pseuds/jamismyjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock just wants to be touched by John; John complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first every Sherlock fic, so please be patient with my writing. I don't own anything, everything belongs to Moffat, Gatiss, and ACD.

Sherlock pulled John in for a kiss, wanting nothing more but him. John complied, setting his hands on Sherlock's hips and kissing back with the same intense longing Sherlock had for him. Their lips moved slowly against each other; this was new territory for the both of them. John pushed against him, their bodies finding the way to the bed as Sherlock sat on top of him, straddling John as their lips still slowly working with each others. Sherlock just wanted to be touched by him, to feel him in his arms, to have him closer than he was before.

 _He needed John._

He carefully unbuttoned John's shirt, not even daring to break contact with his lips. John sat up, willingly letting him take the shirt off and tossing it somewhere they'd never find it again. Sherlock broke the kiss, pushing John back down lightly, his head hitting the pillow. "I... I need you." Sherlock said, painfully and quietly. John looked directly into his eyes. He could see the pain, the passion, and the loneliness creep across Sherlock's eyes. John didn't respond to him, his eyes directly staring at him. Sherlock bent down, his lips merely inches from John's. Sherlock didn't want to kiss him, he just wanted to hear John, to see him breath. John moved closer to his lips, about to kiss Sherlock, as he pulled back, Sherlock's hands finding their way to his shoulders and lightly pushing him back down onto the pillow.

Sherlock laid his head on John's chest for a moment, listening to his heartbeat. It was picking up pace, but it wasn't rapid. He moved his head, kissing John's chest right in the place where his heart lay. John sighed as his hands moved to lie on Sherlock's hips, he didn't know what Sherlock was going to do, and frankly, he didn't care. Sherlock's lips began kissing around John's whole chest, his lips finally settling around John's left nipple. Sherlock kissed it lightly, a soft moan escaping John's mouth; he liked that. He kissed it again, Sherlock's lips parting so his tongue could lightly lick the now-erect nipple. John moaned again, a bit louder. Sherlock kissed again, this time his lips staying there as his tongue played with John's nipple, the moaning now becoming apparent to Sherlock.

Sherlock lifted his head from John's chest and looked at him quickly; he was enjoying it. He moved his head back to John's nipple as he positioned his lips over it, but this time he did something John would have never expected; Sherlock bit him.

His nipple, to be exact.

John moaned quite loudly this time, his hands making their way from Sherlock's hips to his hair, running his fingers through Sherlock's thick and perfect curls. Sherlock held his teeth there for a considerable amount of time before releasing his nipple. He looked at John; his cheeks flushed and his breath hitched. "Again, please." John said in-between quick breaths. Sherlock lightly kissed his left ear, almost tickling it. His mouth placed kisses all over John's neck and left shoulder before bringing himself back to John's chest, Sherlock's lips now moving to his other nipple. He surrounded it with his lips, lightly biting it as John moaned again, his erection growing in his pants rapidly. Sherlock could feel John and his erection underneath him, and he loved that.

Without warning Sherlock began to bite down hard on the nipple, his hands laying on John's stomach, tracing all the indents of John's fit army body. John threw his head back against the pillow, moaning and grunting. Sherlock let go of the nipple, lightly kissing it before coming back up to John's face. "I can feel you underneath me." Sherlock growled, his hand guiding itself to John's pants. Sherlock grasped John's cock through his pants, a loud moan eliciting from John's mouth. He let go, Sherlock's hands now moving to sit on John's shoulders. Sherlock began to slowly rock himself against John, their cocks creating friction against each other through their pants. Sherlock nuzzled his head into John's neck, moaning as he felt the heat between them. John began to rock against Sherlock, his cock becoming harder with every movement. Sherlock moaned; clearly he was enjoying this as much as John was. John began to pick up the pace, the friction between them becoming almost unbearable but amazing. There were no rushed movements to take off garments or to search for a condom; it was just Sherlock and John, slowly rocking against one another, wanting nothing else but to be touched by each other.

John moaned loudly, he could feel himself getting ready to come; Sherlock was close too. With one long and final thrust of friction, they both came one after another; John first, his orgasm almost euphoric and blinding, and Sherlock second, his orgasm trembling throughout his whole body making him bite down on John's neck hard. He didn't notice, but Sherlock doubted he would mind.

Sherlock took his head of out John's neck and looked at him as he looked back. They were both red in the face, and drops of sweat were beginning to form. John moved his face closer to Sherlock's, cupping it in his hands. John slowly and tenderly kissed him, no tongue, just a loving kiss. Sherlock kissed him back, snaking his hands through John's hair. They parted, John looking directly into Sherlock's fierce eyes with love and passion. Sherlock returned the look with the same amount of passion. Sherlock moved and lied his head on John's broad chest. He heard John's heartbeat again; a bit rapid but settling. Sherlock closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep in his wet and sweaty clothing to the sound of John's heartbeat, now settled and beating normally. John stroked his curly hair gently, falling asleep moments after Sherlock did, his hand still in Sherlock's hair.


End file.
